


Negligence Doesn't Pay Off

by Sayche



Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A classic, Angst, Comforting, Crying, Cuddles, DNF, Dream / George, Fluff, George / Dream, Goodbye, Gream - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Spooning, What The Fuck Are Tags, also i just made the title, breakdown - Freeform, dreamnotfound, ewie ewie tags, fuck tags, gotta love sweater weather, hm, holy shit am i right, honestly idk, hurt comfort, i can just fEeL the bi energy, i had to add that in, i shall return to skipping online class, if thats not deep then i dont know what is, lets motherfucking goooooo, like d a m n, like smh pay attention to gogy, ngl dream is kinda a shitty bf, not really any fluff ngl, oh holy fuck yeah sweater weather is playing, oh yeah what was i doing, thats enough tags for today, ugh i hate these, uh, vist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayche/pseuds/Sayche
Summary: After months of little to no contact, let alone anything romantic, George vists Dream, but it goes south quite quickly
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Mcyt Ship Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Negligence Doesn't Pay Off

George sat in the plane, looking out of the window. He was unbelievably happy to be going back to Florida to see his boyfriend. Especially as it was months between their last physical meetup. In fact, it's been a while since Dream has paid any attention to George.

“Of course, it's not his fault,” George argued with himself “Dream has been really busy.” George apparently didn't realize just how long he's been neglected for. Dream did still love him, yes, but planning for Vidcon and the like took up a lot of time.

“Flight to Florida will be landing in ten minutes. Please put on your seat belts and stow away all items for landing.”

George sighed and closed his computer, which had been sitting unused on his lap. He put it in his bag and continued looking through the window out into the ocean. 

He landed and headed to get his bags from the luggage claim, and then hurried to the pick up area. His heart stopped a little as he saw his boyfriend standing there, looking around seemingly unconcerned. 

His traditional messy dirty blonde hair, but bright green eyes, cheeks lightly dusted with freckles.

George ran forward and before Dream realized what was going on, he tugged down on Dream's shirt, and kissed him harder than he had ever done before. Dream melted into the kiss, putting his arms around George.

When the two finally pulled away, they looked at each other lovingly. “D- dream” George said quietly. He shook his head like he couldn't believe it, like he couldn't believe that his boyfriend was here. His eyes filled with tears, and collapsed into his boyfriends arms, crying harder and harder. 

All of the nights that George spent longing after Dream, all the days that should have had an ‘I love you’ in them, all the frustration at the lack of any affection, the energy and suffering from those times were all causes of George's reaction now, crying and crying in Dreams arms. 

Dream didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was wrong as he gently rocked George. He gently picked him up, George's legs wrapping around his waist, crying into his shoulder. He took George's luggage and carried him out of the airport. 

He patted George's back soothingly, and when George cuddled closer, his heart dropped a mile when he realized why. It was his fault George was upset like this.

When was the last time they had physically met? When was the last time they had kissed? Heard an ‘I love you’? Heck, even gotten a goodnight text? 

The guilt suddenly loaded itself onto Dream as he put the bags in the trunk and got into the passenger's seat with George in his lap, rocking him back and forth.

Dream hated himself for neglecting George to this extent. The brunette was saying incoherent things every time he drew breath, but they sounded like ‘ I missed you’s. ‘

Dream somehow silently understood that George didn't want to be distracted, and just to be let to cry. So Dream rocked him gently, arms securely around the shaking body, planting kisses on his head and murmuring comforts. They continued like that for an hour, when George finally started to quiet down, but was still clearly in a lot of distress. He was tired and half asleep and he kept crying, but weaker now. 

Dream gently put him in his seat and put his seat belt on for him, then got into his own seat and drove quickly to his apartment. When he got there, he didn't even bother with the bags, and carried George up into his room and laid him in his bed, then got in next to him.

Dream spooned him, rocking him gently and holding him. George was exhausted by now, and it only took ten minutes until he fell asleep completely, the sobs finally dying out. Dream looked at his boyfriend in the dark evening light. George had tear tracks on his face, and his hair was a mess. He looked less upset now, though not completely okay. Dream softly kissed him on the forehead, receiving an incoherent mumble in return.

He walked out and quietly shut the door. He sat on his couch, hating himself for doing that to George. George didn't blame him for it, and that somehow made it worse. It was his fault the brit had completely broken down. He was a terrible boyfriend, there was no denying that. The feeling of guilt seemed to intensify the longer he thought about it.

Patches wasn't helpful at all, looking at him disdainfully from across the room.

Eventually, after a while of brooding, Dream went to bed, cuddling George tightly, who was very much still asleep and was likely to be like that for a while after such a breakdown. Dream kissed George on his fluffy brown hair and swore to himself that he'd make it up to him. 

But deep down he knew that not a lot of people are the same after such a show, especially not people who are usually calm.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to poetic at the end but i failed pog
> 
> Kudos uwuwuwuw?


End file.
